criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Marked for Death
Marked for Death case script (Case #39) is the thirty-ninth case of the game. Case Background Mikhail Levin, who was liable for slaying his father back when the player was a rookie homicide detective, escaped from prison and according to intel, was holed up somewhere at the University district, causing a string of panics throughout. The team was ordered to capture Mikhail and secure the University district at all costs. Furthermore, a murder victim, a student at Grimsborough University and the heir of Wright Corp named Tyler Wright, was found lying on a chair in the Dean's office, with several wounds on his body and the word, "CHEAT" witten on his forehead with a permanent marker. Although the team thought Mikhail was the obvious person to perform the murder, the killer was Bryan Vigman, the Campus' head of security. Bryan was repairing his bike when a student informed him about Tyler's intent to share the term quizzes on Friendnet, which constituted an act of academic dishonesty from Bryan's point of view. Bryan didn't hesitate to find Tyler at the gym and dragged him to the Dean's office in a hurry, but once inside the Dean's office, Tyler bullied Bryan, claiming that his parents would get him fired since the Dean was not present. Since Bryan couldn't stand people who committed academic dishonesty (cheating on exams) to avoid studying, he grabbed a paper knife and slew Tyler. Jones was appalled because academic dishonesty wasn't punishable by death, and in court, the Judge didn't like how Bryan reprimanded Tyler for academic dishonesty. Although both Bryan and Mikhail were sent to jail, the Chief ordered the team to grill Mikhail on his prison escape methods, in which Mikhail disguised himself as a cheerleader to escape from jail, which the Chief was notified about the breach. Jones's main concern was the serial killer fiasco that had him scarred bringing Aaliyah's killer to justice. Victim *'Tyler Wright' (student at Grimsborough University, found dead in Dean's office) Murder Weapon *'Paper Knife' Killer *'Bryan Vigman ' Suspects vigam.PNG|Bryan Vigman donna.PNG|Donna Walker stuart.PNG|Stuart O'Neil Mikhail Levin 39.png|Mikhail Levin cathy.PNG|Cathy Killer's Profile *The killer uses a permanent marker. *The killer rides a bike. *The killer is a nail biter. *The killer has hacking skills. *The killer wears a "Vote For Madison" badge. Crime Scenes 1 - Dean's Office.png|Dean's Office 2. Dean's Desk.png|Dean's Desk 3 - Campus Lawn.png|Campus Lawn 4 - Bike Rack.png|Bike Rack 5. Training Facility.png|Training Facility 6 - Training Mats (Without Red Mark on Messi).png|Training Mats Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Dean’s Office. (Clue: Victim's Body, Torn Paper) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00) (Killer Profile: Killer uses a permanent marker) *Talk to Vigman about the murder. (Available after playing Dean's Office as a task) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Pink Slip) *Ask the Dean why she grounded at the victim. (Prerequisite: Pink Slip restored) *Investigate Campus Lawn. (Prerequisite: Talk to Bryan Vigman; Clue: Bloody Towel, University Newspaper) *Examine Bloody Towel. (Result: Nails) *Analyze Nails. (03:00:00) (Killer Profile: Killer is a finger nail biter) *Examine University Newspaper. (Result: Article Information) *Question Stuart about his article on the murder. (Prerequisite: Obtain Article) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Examine Suspect Sighting. (Result: Mikhail Levin; Available at the beginning of Chapter 2) *Question Mikhail about the murder. (Prerequisite: Mikhail Levin's sighting unraveled) *Stuart wants to interview you about Mikhail’s arrest. (Prerequisite: Talk to Mikhail) *Investigate Dean’s Desk. (Clue: Pile of Papers) (Prerequisite: Talk to Mikhail Levin) *Examine Pile of Papers. (Clue and Murder Weapon: Paper Knife) *Examine Paper Knife. (Result: Black Substance) *Analyze Black Substance. (12:00:00) (Killer Profile: Killer rides bicycles) *Investigate Training Facility. (Clues: Locked Laptop, Smashed Phone) (Available at the start of Chapter 2) *Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Laptop) *Analyze Laptop. (03:00:00) (Killer Profile: Killer was a hacker) *Examine Smashed Phone. (Result: Phone) *Examine Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Quiz the @rtist about her link with the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone Examined) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Examine Lie Detector. (Available at Chapter 3's start; Result: Repaired Lie Detector) *Give Mikhail a polygraph test. (Prerequisite: Lie Detector repaired) *Analyze Lie Detector Readings. (00:05:00) *Talk to the Dean about the recent developments. (Available at Chapter 3's start) *Investigate Bike Rack. (Prerequisite: Talk to Dean Walker; Clue: Pile of Leaves) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Old Article) *Have a chat with Vigman about his past. (Prerequisite: Old Article found; Suspect Attributes: Bryan bites his nails, has hacking skills, rides bicycles) *Investigate Training Mats. (Available at Chapter 3's start; Clue: Pinboard) *Examine Pinboard. (Result: Graffiti) *Talk to the @rtist about her graffiti. (Prerequisite: Graffiti powdered in Pinboard) *Examine Blurred Photo. (Result: Killer's Picture) *Analyze Killer's Picture. (15:00:00) (Progress-Sensitive Unlock; Killer Profile: Killer wore a "Vote for Madison" badge) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *See what the Dean wants to talk to you about. *Investigate Dean’s Office. (Clue: Broken Frame) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Joke Diploma) *Give the joke diploma back to the Dean. (Rewards: Disco Hairstyle, Disco Suit) *Give an interview to Stuart. *Investigate Campus Lawn. (Clue: Stuart's Notebook) *Examine Stuart’s Notebook. (Result: Interview) *Give his notebook back to Stuart. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Interrogate Mikhail about his escape. *Investigate Training Facility. (Clue: Pile of Clothes) *Examine Pile of Clothes. (Result: Wig) *Analyze Wig. (06:00:00) *Confront Mikhail with the wig you found. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This case, The Death of Rosa Wolf (Case #1), The Kiss of Death (Case #16) and Innocence Lost (Case #19) are the only cases in which two of the suspects are arrested. *In the crime scene, "Dean's Desk", you can see a picture of Joe Turner's corpse on the computer. *In the crime scene, "Training Mats", you can see a bobblehead of Lionel Messi on the gymnastic beam. Click here to see a picture. Navigation Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:University Category:Cases